grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit of Fairy Tales
Spirit of Fairy Tales is a character in The Great Belligerency. Profile Weapon: Soft carries around a large axe. It's really nothing special. She dismembers people with it. Also of note is a giant book strapped to her back that she couldn't possibly carry around but somehow does anyways. She probably could whack people with it if she wanted to, but usually it stays on her back. Inside the book is pretty much the story of everybody in her world. Sometimes she uses it as a reference for precedent when carrying out 'justice.' Abilities: The Spirit is definitely much stronger than she looks. The book on her back, once it's close to somebody, can start writing down their story as well and whatever is written in the book, Soft knows. She uses this knowledge to dole out proper punishment. (Or proper rewards.) If dismemberment is not fitting, then Soft can materialize objects that has to do with the punishment, such as red-hot shoes or a flock of birds eager to peck out eyes. Soft also can do some magic, usually curses, such as that 'snakes and toads out of your mouth' thing. Description: The Spirit of Fairy Tales looks like a little, black-haired girl. She wears her hair in long braided pigtails and her skin is quite on the pale side. She sports a nice, clean winter dress that is covered by a rather ragged travelling cloak. By now, the cloak is so worn it is hard to tell what color it actually is, though most would say red. Though Soft looks quite young herself, she has a tendency to call everybody else 'kid' or 'boy' or something similar. She also has a tendency to be a little violent and looks a bit sadistic, but she feels it's for a good cause, seeing herself as a sort of cop who punishes bad little children. (For sucking your thumb, your fingers get cut off. For lying, your tongue. For playing with matches, you burn to death. So on and so forth.) She loves ironic punishment, but usually can't be bothered to think them up. She does have something in her besides a violent tendency, though. She shows sympathy towards those who had a step-mother and preference to those who are the third and youngest child. If somebody doesn't act the way she thinks they should (what? The step-mother isn't evil?) then she may get a little confused and just revert back to violent tendencies. Biography: Soft was there ever since stories were used to scare children into behaving. She was never one to hang around with all the other spirits or small deities or gods (and frankly, they were a little thankful for it), instead busying herself with the daunting task of punishing every little child for every little misdeed they had done. Most of the gods didn't exactly like this. It's hard to like somebody dismembering your followers. So they created what amounted to a fairy tale world and placed her there where she pretty much became a god, omnipresent and omniscient, her job being to oversee everything and giving out punishment or reward whenever necessary. She liked the punishment aspect more. She became sort of a Boogeyman for fairy tale people, someone who caught you if you were being bad, the main difference being that none of them had a choice. Being representations of characters from fairy tales, they had to act out the story. And because many fairy tales are really just the same story with different names, Soft got a little bored and rather agitated. The toning down of fairy tales didn't help her agitation much, especially when this resulted in another Spirit of Fairy Tales who often got in the way of her justice system. They got into a lot of arguments, one of the biggest one over the Red Riding Hood story. Soft 1 got into a fit over how unrealistic Soft 2's version was and in her tantrum, cut off the woodcutter's head to prevent him from saving both Little Red and Grandma, then battled The Spirit of Watered-Down Fairy Tales. Soft 2 countered her destructive tendencies with healing magic, making right whatever she cut down, which just frustrated her all the more until she finally vanished. More creative stories would say she exploded in rage. In any case, Soft 2 now reigns over her old domain and the world quickly became a less bloodied place. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Great Belligerency Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Swordsmen Category:No Image